


Oath

by Fooldartz



Category: Saints Row, Victorious
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fooldartz/pseuds/Fooldartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori Vega is the head of the Third Street Saints, Jade West is her chief enforcer, and this is how they do business. Takes place during Saints Row the Third.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oath

Disclaimer-I don’t own Victorious or Saints Row

                “Hey babe.” Jade said, sitting down in Tori’s lap. Tori kissed her, then laughed as Jade moved both of them together so that Tori was sitting in her lap, never getting out of the chair as she moved them.

                “Jade, you’re going to knock us into the pool.” She protested, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck.

                “So?” Jade asked with a smirk, kissing her again. “The pool’s not very deep, and you’re just wearing jeans and a t-shirt anyways.”

                “Yeah, but you’re wearing an Italian suit.” Tori pointed out. Jade shrugged.

                “I’ve got more.” She said. Tori laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

                “Get a room you two.” Angel called from his position at the poolside bar, grabbing a bottle of beer as he spoke.

                “No, no, I want to watch this.” Andre said jokingly, walking up to them.

                “Pervert.” Tori said with mock condemnation, throwing a can of beer at his head. Andre just laughed and caught it.

                “Thanks.” He said, opening the can and taking a gulp. “Wow, free beer and I get to watch you and Jade make out? Must be my lucky day.”

                “Don’t make me throw you in the pool.” Jade threatened. “I know you don’t have another suit as nice as that one.” They sat like that for a while, drinking and enjoying each other’s company, when Tori got a phone call.

                “Yellow?” She asked, answering the phone. She frowned as the person on the other end went on. “Are you sure?” She shook her head. “Nah, don’t worry, I got it.”

                “Who was that?” Jade asked, frowning when Tori got off of her lap.

                “Cat. Apparently the Morningstar are moving back into our territory, and she found their base.”

                “I can handle it.” Andre offered. Tori waved him off.

                “No, no, I’ve got this.” She said reassuringly. Jade stood up.

                “I’m coming with you.” She said, following Tori.

                “I said, I’ve got this.” Tori said, frowning and turning to face Jade.

                “I heard you. I just don’t care.” Jade said, smirking. “I’m not letting my girlfriend go off to fight a bunch of other gangsters by herself.”

                “You know, I am the boss of the Saints.” Tori said. “You could show me a little more respect.”

                “I could.” Jade acknowledged, walking past her to the elevator. “I’m not going to, but I could.”

                “Why do I keep you around?” Tori asked in exasperation, getting in the elevator.

                “Oh, I can think of several reasons.” Jade said with a smile. “I’m incredibly sexy, I have no problem beating the crap out of anyone who gets in your way, and you love me.” Tori thought it over for a minute.

                “Shut up.” She pouted, making Jade laugh.

                “Do you really think you should be pouting?” Jade asked as they exited the elevator and entered the garage. “You are the boss after all.”

                “Which is exactly why I can pout around my girlfriend.” Tori said, heading  towards the purple Wraith that belonged exclusively to her. “I don’t have to keep proving to everyone that I’m tough because I’ve already proved myself.”

                “So have I.” Jade complained, getting into the car.

                “So you’re saying that you want to pout?” Tori asked with a smile, starting the car and driving out of the crib’s underground garage.

                “Well…no.” Jade admitted.

                “Then quit whining.” Tori teased. “We’ve got work to do.”

_Ten minutes later_

 Tori got out of the car and walked to the back, popping the trunk. She reached in and pulled out two pistols, holstered them, and then grabbed an machine gun. Jade reached into the trunk and pulled out her nail studded wooden baseball bat. “Grab a gun.” Tori told her, frowning.

“Nah, I’m good.” Jade said. “Though we really need to figure out how to make giant scissors.” She mused. “Or maybe a gun that shoots scissors? I should have Kinzie and Oleg figure out how to make that.”

“Jade, I love you, I love your enthusiasm, but seriously, grab a gun.” Tori said.

“C’mon Tori, I’m wearing Kevlar.” Jade protested, unbuttoning her dress shirt to show the bulletproof vest.

“I don’t care, that Kevlar’s not going to stop a headshot.” Tori told her, frustratedly holding out another machine gun.

“What if I say no?” Jade asked, crossing her arms stubbornly.

“Then you’re grounded. I won’t let you leave the crib for a month, and you’ll have to sleep on the couch.” Tori said, thrusting the gun at Jade. The goth girl sighed and put the bat back in the trunk and took the gun.

“You’re no fun.” She said, turning off the safety.

“Excuse me for wanting to keep my girlfriend alive.” Tori said, turning off the safety of her own gun and walking past Jade.

“I assume the plan is to kill them all?” Jade asked, following her across the street to where the Morningstar had holed up.

“Of course. Let’s show these idiots what happens when they invade Saint territory.” Tori said. Jade grinned and kicked down the door. She waited until the startled gangsters were looking at her, and then opened fire, walking forward into the room as she did so. Tori followed behind her, shooting anyone Jade had missed, or anyone who was aiming directly for Jade. Unsurprisingly considering how rapidly she was firing, Jade ran out of ammo before all the Morningstar were killed. Grinning, Jade grabbed a nail studded bat from a corpse and waded into a group of the enemy, swinging the bat like a sword.

“You enjoy this way too much.” Tori said, executing the last member of the Morningstar with a shot to the head.

“You know it turns you on.” Jade said with a grin, tossing the bat to the side.

“Yes, your love of fighting makes me so hot.” Tori said, rolling her eyes. Jade just laughed as they walked out of the building. Tori would send some low level members of the Saints to clean the place up and make sure it stayed a Saints crib. “Want to go get some coffee?” Tori asked as they climbed back into the car. Jade thought about it for a second, then nodded.

“Sure.”

_Five hours later_

“What do you mean I’m sleeping on the couch?” Jade demanded, staring at Tori.

“You used a bat. I told you what would happen if you used a bat.” Tori told her, folding her arms.

“I only used it because I ran out of ammo!” Jade protested.

“You stole the bat from a corpse; you could have stolen a gun instead.” Tori reminded her, not moving.

“How would I know how much ammo the gun had?” Jade asked. “For all I knew, the guy holding it could have used all his bullets before he died. Then I’d have to waste time finding another gun!” Tori frowned. On the one hand, Jade had a point. On the other hand, it would set a bad precedent if she let Jade get away with ignoring her.

“Alright, we’ll compromise. You’re still grounded, but you can sleep in my bed, okay?” Tori said. Jade nodded, and then walked up to Tori.

“I will make you change your mind about the grounded thing.” She whispered in Tori’s ear, making Tori shiver.

“If you be a good girl, I’ll buy a coffee maker for the crib, and I’ll have Andre find you a giant pair of scissors.” Tori said with a smile, pushing her girlfriend back slightly. Jade thought it over.

“Deal. But don’t ever tell me to be a ‘good girl’ again. That’s your shtick.”

“She told the gang leader.” Tori teased, pulling Jade into the room and closing the door.


End file.
